gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Cousin
Fan Fiction Episode begins with Everybody sittin in the class Penny Talks to Aguilera Penny: I Gotta know who the New student Is? Aguilera: Yeah me Too *She said Flatly* Then Simian Comes into the Class Miss Simian: OKAY CLASS! As you heard theres a New Student in the Class Today and here she is Then Cheryl Jumps in Cheryl: Hey Guys My Name is Cheryl Garven but you can just call me Cheryl! Then all the Boys gets Heart Shaped eyes Cheryl: My Favorite Food is Chicken Sausages and i like Intellegent Boys Im 153 Cm Tall and From the top My Sizez are 85, 52, and 81, Miss Simian: As You just heard Cheryl has a Good Figure so I think she's gonna be a Great Student! Cheryl: You see im New here on Elmore Junior High so Maybe will one of you Guys Cheryl: *Attractive Voice* Bet me Around Tobias: I WILL! Banana Joe: No Me! Bobert: What About me!!! Cheryl: Hmmmm Fireball! Will you show me around Fireball Speeds Fastly Over to Cheryl Fireball: YES YES! I will! *Fast Talkin* Then Tobias Joe and Bobert Gets Angry on Fireball Tobias: Fireball why are you always gettin the Cute Girl! Banana Joe: Yeah we wanna Know! Fireball: Maybe Because Im More Atlethic Smarter and Way More Good Lookin Than You Guys Cheryl:Come on Fireball we dont wanna Lose time! Then Cheryl Rushes off with Fireball Aguilera: Did Cheryl Just Rush off with my Boyfriend? Penny: Cheryl Garven? Penny: Aguilera? Are Cheryl In Your Family tree? Aguilera: Yeah! She's My Cousin! Conversation Over! Penny: She's So Cool! Aguilera: SAY WOOD?! Scene Changes to Aguilera And Penny Is Sittin In The Cafeteria and Eatin Lunch Aguilera: Why is Fireball Spending so much Time with Cheryl? Aguilera: We Used to Eat Lunch Together! Aguilera: We Used To Laugh Together! Aguilera: We Used to Feed Each other! Aguilera: Thats Enough! Then Aguilera Rises Her bat Aguilera: Now I Will turn her Into A FROG! While Aguilera Is Walkin Over to Cheryl Penny holds Tie Around Aguilera's Leg Penny: No! Aguilera Dont do it! Aguilera: And Why I Shouldnt I?! Penny: Cuz she's So Awesome And Way More Good looking than You! Aguilera: What?! Aguilera And Penny is now in the Girls Bathroom Aguilera: Why do you think she's So Awesome!? Aguilera: She's Evil! She's a Trader and i Hate her! Penny: Aguilera, You Dont know Anything About her Even Thought She's Your Cousin! (She said Upsetly) Penny: (Sigh) I will go back to the Cafeteria.. Then Penny Walks out of the Girls Bathroom Aguilera: What?.. After School Aguilera is in her House Aguilera Takes her Iphone and Rings to Fireball Aguilera: Hey Fireball! We Havent Talk So Much Aguilera: The Hold School Day! Fireball: Oh Im Very Sorry Aguilera I was Showin Cheryl Around.. Aguilera: I know..Maybe you wanna Go Out and Eat Dinner Later? Fireball: Oh I Can't Im Going to show Cheryl the Hold Town Tonight! Aguilera: Wh-wh-whaaaat?! Fireball: Talk to you Later! Then Fireball Hangs up Aguilera: Bu-bu-bu-bubu Aguilera Keeps Studderin Then Aguilera Sits Down in the Couch Aguilera: Does..Does Fireball find Cheryl More Interesting than Me?.. Scene Changes to the Library Where Fireball is Readin A Book with Cheryl Fireball: And thats How! Magnets Works! Cheryl: You So Clever Fireball! Fireball: Yeah I Know Aguilera is Next To Fireball Aguilera: You Almost know Everything! Then Aguilera Hugs Fireball Very Very Hardly!! Fireball: Aguilera Aguilera!! You Chokin me! Aguilera: Oh Sorry! Cheryl: AGUILERA! Cheryl: Geez Fireball! We Better get you to the Nurse! Then Cheryl Walks off with Fireball Aguilera: Oh.. Scene Changes to the Hold Class who is Followin Cheryl Penny: Can i sit Next to you? Carrie: Shall we Hang out Later? Banana Joe: Whats your Number? Then Cheryl Stops walkin Cheryl: Hmm? Hey Guys Everybody: Yes? Cheryl: Could you Do Me a Favour? Penny: Anything for you Cheryl Cheryl: Catch Aguilera and Give her to Me! Everybody: YES MAM! Then the Rest of the Class Rushes off to Get Aguilera Cheryl: Hahah! Its great to be Evil! Scene Changes to Aguilera who is Sadly Walkin down at the Hallway.. Carmen: Where she Is! Tina Rex: Get her!! Aguilera: What In the world?! Then Aguilera Runs away from the Class who is Chasin her She Reaches the Door out of the School And Runs out on the Street Aguilera: Why are they Chasin Me?! Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Short Fanfictions